


life is for living (as long as it's with you)

by manhattanmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and flirting, adventures with nishinoya and oc, i been waitin for this one, turrrrrrn it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattanmatcha/pseuds/manhattanmatcha
Summary: you meet nishinoya yuu in the most unconventional way. then again, unconventionality happens to be his specialty.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i don't own haikyuu. moving on...

"Obaa-chan, _no._ "

Your grandmother levels you with a dark gaze. "If you _loved_ me you would say yes."

"You know very well that I love you with my whole entire heart." You shoot back. "But the last time you set me up with someone he turned out to be a drug dealer. _Drugs,_ obaa-chan. I'm a lawyer. I work for the _law._ And here was someone that _you_ made me meet stinking of weed, clearly not sober, taking me out to eat pizza where I'm pretty sure they sell things other than pizza."

Your grandmother sulks. The effect is so childish and endearing, you have to bite back a grin. "Okay, fine, that was a lapse of judgement on my part. Though in my opinion, some excitement was good for you--"

"--obaa-chan--"

"--but this new one is nothing like that, I swear. In fact, I've even met him in person."

You're instantly suspicious. "How?"

"...he's Nishinoya's grandson."

" _Obaa-chan!"_

The world had been screwed over the minute your trouble loving grandmother had met the trouble making Nishinoya-ojii at the Karasuno True Love Care Elderly Center. The world as you knew it, anyways. They were 68 and 72 respectively, and they still got into the same scrapes and antics and tangles that they'd gone through when they were 18 and 22. This meant that you had a lot of work to do and a lot to worry about when it came to them. You had bailed them out of jail not once or twice but four times now.

Your grandmother reads the look on your face correctly. "Here's the thing, sweetie. I'm getting old."

"Yeah, okay. Last week you were young enough to break into the swimming pool after hours, and get caught, and questioned by the police, who already _know you by name,_ but now all of a sudden today you're old and frail."

"It wasn't _my_ fault, dearie, if the planning had been left to me we would _never_ have gotten caught. It's all that stupid idiot Nishinoya's fault. He's too loud and fat to have the mentality of a daredevil, but he still does."

"Even more the reason why I will not meet someone related to him. I can only imagine the grief he would bring me."

"Well, I'm still getting old, and you always treat me like an old lady who doesn't know anything. Last time I asked to meet the men in your life you brought that nice orange haired boy- what was his name? Hiraga? Hinata! And the other one, the dark haired... Kageyama! They're in love with each other, right? But you tried to trick me into thinking they were fighting over you. I'm old, I'm not _blind."_

You know you shouldn't but you feel a stab of guilt anyways. "I _said_ I was sorry!"

Obaa-chan pounces on this moment of vulnerability. "Besides, I already agreed!"

Your left eye twitches.

"Your left eye is twitching, sweetheart."

_Deep breaths. In, out._

"It would be rude to cancel now. After I agreed and all. The old man has already told the boy about it and apparently he's really looking forward to it. But of course," your grandmother smiles. "If you don't want to I can't make you go."

"Fine," you ground out. "I'll go."

She squeals, like this is the first time in her life things have gone her way, and claps her hands. "Perfect, darling! I knew you'd come around! Now let me just settle the details with old man Nishinoya and I'll get back to you." You can't even find it in your heart to be angry when she beams at you, happiness and excitement exuding from every wrinkle. _I spoil her,_ you think ruefully, _but how could I not?_

"I love you," you tell her as you drop her off at the Center.

"I love you too, honey."


	2. Chapter 2

You don't know what you were expecting, but you're enjoying yourself a lot more than you expected _._

First, the venue Nishinoya-ojii's grandson -- _I'm Nishinoya Yuu! C_ _all me Yuu! --_ chose is really nice; a newly opened Italian restaurant with outside tables covered under umbrellas in the colors of green, orange, and white. Greenery hangs and drapes and crawls across everything -- there are spider plants and monsteras and snake plants and ferns and even strawberries. The entire place smells like bread and tomatoes and herbs. All in all, very charming, you think. 

Secondly, he's not as outrageous looking as you would have thought someone from Nishinoya-ojii's lineage to look. He looks kind of... familiar, and handsome, in a clean-cut way, a stark contrast to his grandfather's borderline sleazy charisma. You can't imagine a blonde bimbo hanging off of Nishinoya Yuu's arm, at least. 

He is not much taller than you but a lot more muscular, his hair defies gravity, and he shows up in a white T-shirt and cargo shorts. Secretly you admire the bleached strip in his hair. You've always wanted to do something like that. 

"Let's sit outside!" Nishi-- _Yuu_ propositions. "This place is really good. The food tastes authentic. It makes me miss Italy all the much more."

"Have you been many times, Yuu-san?"

To your surprise, he brushes off the honorific. "Just Yuu. And yes! I first went after high school graduation. I fished for marlins. Now I offer guided tours. To anywhere, really. Egypt, Italy. If you're ever interested," he flashes you a smile, "let me know."

You smile back. _He has a nice grin,_ you think. _Very toothy and genuine._ "You must love travelling a lot."

"So much," Yuu says, washing down a mouthful of pasta with water. "I just got back from a zip tour around the world with my friend, actually. Asahi."

"I know of an Asahi," you comment offhandedly.

To your surprise, Nishinoya Yuu grins again. "It might be the same one. I think you're wearing his 2020 collection..."

"Oh my God! You know him! Asahi Azumane!?" Gears are clicking in your head. "He just finished a tour of the world... you're the _'best friend'_ he talked about in his post!" 

"The one and only." He nods.

"You looked familiar," you wonder out loud. "But you're not posted anywhere... wait..." you fish out your phone and look closely through the Instagram handle @A_ASAHI. Scrolling through, you see Yuu's gravity defying hair peeking in one corner, sandals too small for Asahi in the background of a hotel selfie, and in the North Pole, Yuu's face finally pops up, but 2/3s of his face are covered by a huge scarf and he's wearing sunglasses.

"I asked him not to post me," Yuu says. "Too many girls end up in my DMs asking for HIS number, and not mine." He pouts petulantly.

"But that's not it," you tell him. "You still look familiar."

"You have a good eye," he tells you, reaching into his pocket for his phone. You wait patiently until he hands you the device. 

"I knew it!" you crow triumphantly. In the picture, Yuu has his hair down, combed neatly sideways into a stylish CEO look. "You were one of the ALPHA Collection models!"

"Asahi buttered his way into that one," Yuu says. "He said he wanted to show that you don't have to be tall to be intimidating. Or as he put it. a _boss ass bitch._ I only did it because he said the word bitch. Asahi never curses. He's such a softie."

"He's a very successful softie," you drool. "Everything of his sells out in days. Also," you joke as an afterthought. "You should model more! Then all the girls will be in your DMs."

"But I have you," he winks. Then Nishinoya Yuu leans back and signals for the waiter.

Your heart beating rapidly, you think: _He is definitely Nishinoya-ojii's grandson._


End file.
